Jealousy Between Us
by hibaby
Summary: Love can be a beautiful thing. When the object of your affection choose to turn a blind eye, unrequited love can be a painful thing. Ever since their childhood days, Yuuki had been in love with Kaname. However, it appears as if her feelings will remain reciprocated in face of a rival that is.. her own sister, Miyoko. Jealousy Between Sisters Remade, ending otp Kaname/Yuuki
**Prologue- 16 years ago**

"Push!"

"H-Haruka, I-I can't..." The woman panted, her forehead damp with beads of sweat dripping down her nape.

Haruka stared at his wife worriedly as he clasp a reassuring grip on her trembling hands. "It's alright dear, I'm here with you." He cooed softly. Juuri gave her husband a faint smile before the back-stabbing pain returned once more and her face contorted into a grimace.

The midwife quickly grab the damp towel next to her and wiped the blood from Juuri's thighs.

"Juuri-sama, a bit more!" She urged.

"nhnmmmm.. ugh.."

"Almost Juuri-sama!"

"Juuri!"

 _"..wah...uwahhhh!"_

 _?_ _ﾟﾔﾻ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾻ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾺ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾻ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾼ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾻ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾻ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾺ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾻ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾼ_ _?_

"Kaname, Miyoko," Haruka excitedly called out.

His arms were wrapped protectively around the newborn baby. In his eyes, a faint glimmer of fatherly pride could be seen. "There there," He murmured. The baby let out a small sniffle and Haruka instinctively panicked. When the noises stopped, he let out a relieved sigh before letting his eyes wander to the figure of his now resting wife beside him. Her breaths still came in shallow stops, but the color had already returned to her rosy face. Seeing the pair of mother-daughter sleeping soundly, Haruka felt a smile quirking at his lips.

Soon enough, the door opened with a slight creek. Haruka whipped his head around and beckoned his two other children to come in the room. Kaname's eyes widened and Miyoko's face lit up in joy. "Otou-!" Her mouth was clamped shut by Kaname who gave his sister a silent look of disapproval as he pointed at his resting mother and the sleeping baby in Haruka's arms. Although initially frowning with confusion at Kaname's uncalled-for move and thrashing around in efforts to escape his grip, Miyoko calmed down when her brother pressed a finger to her lips. With a sudden look of understanding, Miyoko slowly nodded her head, making the notion of sealing her lips tight with a finger.

Haruka laughed joyously. "It's fine, come see you baby sister."

The two approached their father with gleeful expressions. Haruka lowered himself and allowed Kaname to hold his baby sister. "Be careful," He warned. Kaname gave a small smile before waving his small chubby fingers in front of the snoring baby's serene face. Miyoko tried to muffle her giggles as she also did the same.

"Hello," Kaname rasped out, "I'm Kaname and this," he glanced at Miyoko, "is Miyoko."

Miyoko jumped excitedly, "what's your name?" She squeaked out.

Haruka felt momentarily amused by his children's tactics. "Your mother and I decided on her name a few days ago."

He smiled. "Yuuki."

Kaname looked up, "like the snow?" His young face was scrunched up with a strange look etched onto it.

Their father smiled tenderly, "she was born as pure as the the winter snow, after all."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** If anyone of you read the previous "Jealousy Between Sisters," then you'd known that I originally had planned Miyoko to be 5 years younger than Yuuki. However, this time around, I abandoned that idea and in turn, made it so that Miyoko would be the second born child of Juuri and Haruka after Kaname. This is purely for plot reasons. First of all, it made no sense to engage Miyoko with Kaname despite Yuuki being older than her. This way, the previous plot holes that were introduced can be fixed and be explained easily in terms of age hierarchical. I'm so sorry that the chapter started off with such a disturbing birth scene :( However, I think this scene is pivotal to accentuating the themes that will likely be recurring throughout the story later on. Furthermore, another important change to take note of it that, different from the original fanfic, after this prologue, there will be a timeskip 16 years into the future. Which is approximately near the beginning of the Vampire Knight plotline.

Next chapter should be coming out either tomorrow or wednesday, and it'll definitely be longer than this. Wayyy longer xD


End file.
